


My Immortal Beloved

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Feels, PWP without Porn, Porn, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Slow, sensual, poetic lovemaking.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 20





	My Immortal Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dedicated to "Aria" who can't read.

Cock entrapped within her cove, Henry remained drowned in the blazing lake of milk and honey erupted from their passionate battle. His imposing lance yet semi-hard, flinching and twitching between the squeezing walls of her castle. Afraid that she will vanish into a mist of a dream, he lingered still, refusing to let go. 

Her embrace was too powerful nevertheless, unrelenting as if wanting him to forever be in the shelter of her womb.

These were his desires too. 

The sense of belonging hardening his shaft once more. Slow, languid he began to ram into her realm, careless of the white droplets of cream seeping from around his spear.

Plunging himself inside her, he claimed her for all the nights she wasn’t his, and for the envy of the men who had her before him. For the sorrow of solitude, and the shame of never speaking the words that died on his tongue when her eyes met his gaze. 

And in his mighty hands, she broke and wailed that same cry that symbolised that at this moment she was his immortal beloved and he was hers. 


End file.
